


on the other side of the war

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Droid Coran, Jedi Shiro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senator Lance, Sith Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith looks so afraid. So fucking afraid. Shiro closes his eyes. And forgives himself for what he’s about to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim and now i wanna die  
> twitter is @beastbsns and tumblr is @beastbusiness
> 
> this is super short but i promise the next chapters will be sorta longer

Keith seems so in his element. Surrounded by columns of raging fire, embers sizzling upon his robes. His yellow pupils burning like the lava below.

“It’s over, Keith.” Shiro says, his voice cracking. “I have the high ground.”

Keith tilts his head, silent in the roaring of the fire. The words he speaks give away nothing of the man he used to be. “You underestimate my power.” Calm. How can he be so calm?

“Please.” Shiro begs, pleads. If he were any more desperate, he’d fall to his knees. “Don’t try it. Please, Keith.”

Keith looks bored, almost. His grip on his saber tightens, loosens. Shiro can see the thoughts racing in the younger man’s mind. A million per second. The yellow in his pupils flash. The beautiful violet they once were comes back, if only just a second.

So, close. He was so close to bringing Keith back.

Shiro allows himself to smile.

And feels the last of his heart crack as Keith moves, blue saber crackling as he jumps towards him.

Shiro tries. Tries not to retaliate. Tries not to swing back.

Once he’s back, once the blur in his vision has cleared, he sees Keith.

Struggling to keep himself up. Grasping desperately at the black sand with his one remaining hand. He looks to Shiro, eyes wide in panic.

Shiro doesn’t stop the tears. Keith is afraid. So like the boy he was years ago, when Alfor had torn him away from his mother. When he’d first joined the Jedi.

“You were the chosen one.” Shiro chokes out, taking a single step towards Keith. “You were supposed to destroy the Sith, bring balance to the Force. Not destroy it.” He’s so ready to help, so ready to pull Keith up. To bring him home. But there is no home now, isn’t there?

And Keith had been the one to destroy it.

Keith doesn’t say anything at first, hair plastered to his face with sweat. Emotions run through his face. Anger. Resentment.

Fear.

Keith looks so afraid. So fucking afraid.

Shiro closes his eyes. And forgives himself for what he’s about to do.


End file.
